Daughter Of Tartarus, Decider of Fate
by trixsbyme321
Summary: Two new unknown girls who's parents are secret
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my story, hope you enjoy-trixsbyme

Deze's POV (pronounced dezzy, and …=Me Dead)

WORST DAY EVER. My dad grounded me and that means I stuck in My Pit for One Week, in the Underworld, which means Aunty M is on duty. Uggg! Celbry will have to wait for that new stick I bought for each of his heads from Upstairs(FYI that means Above Soil, or the Mortal World) I wish I could DIE. But since my dad is the Pit essence(not armpit mind you), I can't. Even if Zeus were to kill me. Grrr. At least my pit has a garden more intoxicating than Persephone's!... Sorry about the wait Persphone forced me to eat one of her pomagranites but as soon as it's out of my system, I'll turn her into a WILD ONION. ("I heard that darling", "I KNOW, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TOO") Anyway I'll tell you about my Family tree.

… Hera killed me for a second there.

One Week Later:

Finally I can . Fine Dad I'll go to camp Half-blood, even though they won't accept me, and Dad, No Dating Gaea While I'm gone. ground signs. Come on dad you know she'll use me, anyway bye, I'll Dig a pit at the beach to live in.

At the camp

Oh My Word, you're so cute little dragon!, What's wrong are you trapped here? Ohh, You're guarding the fleece. I'll Leave you a friend to Play with. Celby! Come up here and play. Pelvus, Please don't kill her.

" Hellhound!"

"Someone Get Chiron and Percy"

"Save the little 9-year-old"

Are You crazy? I'm not nine, First off, and Second off, if you harm a hair on Celby I will Kick you into tartarus myself.

"OK what's the Problem, Maybel, oh... Nevermind I see the problem"

I roll my eyes and stop. Would you put the Sword away you're scaring Pelvus' new friend!

"Huh?"

Come on Einstein, can't you see they like each other, or are you blind. ANNABETH don't you stab... her. You're dead Blonde.

"Try me, little Girl" says Annabeth

I scream" Dad will you please send aunty Medu up here, with her sunglasses and hat"

The ground rumbles and Annabeth stiffens as she senses someone she and Percy had fought back when they were twelve. Percy pales, with the same feeling. just as Aunty Em poppes up.

"hi sweetheart, you needed me?" Says Aunt Medusa

Yes, I meant to ask you this before I came But will you grab my darts, Arrows, bow, dagger, and Sword from my Pi... room?" "Sure sweetie I'll bring them up" she disappears then reappears,"oh do you want your pen dagger or just your dagger?" "Both please, and thanks" then I walk over and give her a kiss," try not to turn anyone to stone when you drop them off K" "Sure sweetie, but what about thooose two" NO, this place is supposed to be safe, not stone-turning" Fine sugar, I'll wear my glasses" Tell dad I love him" Alright try not to kill yourself, Oh HaHa, Kill yourself. Priceless" then Aunty Em is gone. I turn toward Annabeth" So about that Duel..." Nevermind, newbie, I'd probably just end up killing you" "Sure you would, sure you would, and Chiron you left a YOU KNOW WHAT in your tail" then I enter camp.

end of chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Deze's POV

I yawned and went into the Big House infirmary, but Chiron said I should report to the Hermes cabin. I stared at him like he was joking. I said to him seriously " I'm not going in thier so that you don't wake up with dead hermes children" " Oh" "Yeah, Oh". Then Percy came in and started Blabbing about consulting Rachel. I break and say " Who's Rachel, wait never mind I know her", Percy Says "Really", "Yeah, Frizzy Red Hair, Green Eyes, lots of freckles." "Yeah thats her, How do you know her", "She just came in" Percy whirls and says "Hi, Rachel how are you" "Fine considering Medusa is pacing Just outside the Border, with a hellhound" I break in and say" Oh that's Cerberus' baby. Her name is Celby."" OOOkay, what's your name?" " I'm Deze and I have a prophesy for you:

The One that was turned, will come back from the dead

embodiment of the earth will sleep for the time

Until the Waters rise,and will tread.

forever more until the world will need her most of all

a child of the immortal prison will touch all her fears and live on for all time

Well that took a lot out of me, G'night"

Percy's POV:

I am freaked out about the girl who appeared out of nowhere, then spoke the freaking prophecy! then Rachel breaks the silence with " I like her" "Are You insane, we don't know who she is or where she came from!" You think to much, I can see she's a good person." Yeah right, I think. Then Chiron orders me to bed,

Rachel's POV

URGH, percy doesn't get my powers as the oracle of Demigods(Delphi, Demigods? Haha) I go and visit Deze. She's Awake as I knew she would be. I decide to invite her to stay in my cave, while she's at camp. She accepts but asks for help digging a Pit. I ask why, then relize that her father is Tartarus. Oh I get why, It'll make you feel more at home, Right? Deze Nodes. Well lets go design this pit of yours.

end of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gilly POV**

I HATE MY LIFE! My Mom(Medusa) Never Let me out of my pit(room) even though she KNEW that I knew a girl my age was next door. Well no more I say. I'm going to run away and bring my baby telekinesis with me! That night I wrote a note to my mom saying I was fed up with being trapped in that pit, I decided to go to camp Half-Blood a place my dad, Tartarus, told me about. He was satisfied I was finally going and he kept my secret from my mom, even after I teleported there.

**At the Camp **

I breathed in the fresh air and rejoiced. I'd been in that Pit my whole LIFE, I'm not exaggerating here. Almost immediately my mom appeared, She looked MAD. It was so satisfying to see, I danced up the hill and past the barrier. After I came through, a girl who looked a lot like me walked over and said "how did you make Medusa mad? Auntie is almost never mad"."Aunty? Ohhh your the person from the Pit next to mine". "How do you know about that?","I grew up in my room/Pit and She" I jerked my thumb behind me,"My mother never let me out, Ever". "Never", "Never". "Wow", "Yeah Wow". "I wish I had known you, we could have had fun together". I paused before answering "Yeah, we could have. Hey you want to meet Tele?" "Sure, if you'll meet Celby." "Sure I'd live to."

**After meeting Tele and Celby:**

****After I met Celby and recognized her as a baby Cerberus We went to Chiron. A satyr was there and he looked puzzled as I walked in, the satyr muttered"She smells a little bit monster a little bit mortal". The Horse dude in the wheelchair said "welcome to camp half-blood." I replied "Hi, Chiron, Yes I know your the famous hero trainer, a centaur, and I know the gods are real." the dude looked genuinly suprise. I said(in Ghost)" Don't look so suprised, I come from below waaaaaaaay below.

_End of chapter three_

_Please review, my story and a fave fanfic: Arranged marriges, Wars of fate. It's in the sisters grimm section_


End file.
